Blood of The Lost
by Atheos Daemonium
Summary: Percy is Betrayed by everyone then he is killed.
1. Betrayed

_**Redo of the other Blood of The Lost because it wouldnt let me updatr the other one**_.

Chapter 1

Betrayed.

I walk through the forest with scrapes and cuts everywhere on my body. I am in some state. I have no clue where I am. I was chased by the hunters of Artemis for a while then I dove into a cave. After about six hours of walking through the cave I found my way out. That was two hours ago. I am alone in this world. No gods and no friends. Everyone hates me for some odd fucking reason. How you ask? Well, pop a squat and get ready for story time.

 _ **Flashback**_

I stepped out of the cab and paid the man $30.00 for the fare. I looked up at the Empire State Building and walked in. I walked up to the desk of the doorman and asked, "I would like to go to the 600th Floor, please."

"No such thing kid." He said not even looking up.

"I am Percy Jackson twice savior of Olympus. I know there is a 600th floor so let me in." I said. He looked up and recognized. His eyes grew wide and I saw a bead of sweat streak its way down his face. "Please"

"Sorry sir." He said quickly and handed me the key. I walked into the elevator and pressed the 600th floor button. You're probably wondering why I am at Olympus. Well today Annabeth Chase is turning 19 and well I am going to ask Athena for Annabeth's hand in marriage. We have been dating since the end of the Titan War, and well being a demigod you never know how long you will live. So, I need to make the best of it while I can.

The doors opened and my breath was taken once again. Olympus never ceases to amaze me. The white and gold marble everywhere. There is even black marble now that Hades is an Olympian. When the Giant War ended I denied Immortality again and asked for Hestia and Hades to be made Olympians. The world has been at peace since the war.

I started walking toward the palace with an Owl on it. The Palace of Athena. It took me a while to walk there because I was admiring the amazing work that Annabeth put into the buildings. It was even more beautiful than before the wars. She put a lot of work into her job as head architect of Olympus.

When I finally arrived to the palace I knocked on the door. Athena answered after a few minutes. And looked at me. We have come to an understanding and she now approves of my and Annabeth's relationship.

"Why hello Percy, what can I do for you." She asked.

"I wanted to asked your permission to marry Annabeth Chase." I asked a little scared.

"Do you have the ring?" She asked.

"Not yet Hephaestus is making it for me. I asked him if he would and he agreed." I answered with more confidence

"Well then Perseus Jackson, I give you my blessing to marry my daughter, Annabeth Chase." She said smiling at me. "There is no one more worthy of the position."

"Thank you Lady Athena." I said bowing to her. I walked away from her palace fairly happy. My walk back through Olympus was much faster. That was mostly due to the fact that I was nearly running to Hephaestus' forge. I walked up to the door and knocked. Leo answered.

"Wassup Percy? Your ring is finished." He said handing me a red velvet box I opened it and what I saw was a masterpiece in itself. It was a silver, Imperial Gold, and Celestial Bronze band with a Sea-Green diamond cut into the shape of an owl. Inside the band was written Through wars and into the heart.

"Tell your father I said thank you." I said running to the elevator. I got in and pressed the lobby button. I hailed a cab and said, "Farm Road 3.141, Long Island, New York 11954." He drove there no question. The drive wasn't very long. It was just long enough for me to think about proposing to my wise girl. When we arrived I paid him and ran up the hill and into camp. I ran past Peleus saying hello. I walked to my cabin wondering how I would propose now that I had the ring. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon and the moon was rising. I went into my cabin and layed down on my bed.

I heard the sound of the conch horn signaling dinner. "Barry line up." I said. I guess I should tell you that I have two new campers of the big three. One is named Barry Thompson and the other is Rudy Esteban. Barry, Son of Poseidon, is laid back does only the bare minimum to get by. Rudy, Son of Zeus, on the other hand is very different from Barry. He is more power hungry.

 _ **Flashback in flashback**_

I was running the border of camp to keep up my endurance. All of the sudden I heard a scream from around Thalia's tree. Shortly following the scream was an all too familiar roar. The Minotaur. I heard the camp getting up and gathering weapons, but they would be too late. I sprinted to the tree and down the hill. There were two boys. I small scrawny blonde boy, who was hiding, and a black haired boy who was unconscious. I ran to the black haired boy and pulled him to safety.

"Get him to the top of the hill." I yelled. I charged the bull with Riptide. I slid under him and thrust Riptide up. The blade went through his chest and he burst into dust covering the blonde.

"Are you ok?" I asked before he kicked me in my shin and took Riptide from me and held it like he killed to beast. When the rest of camp came he looked at them then me.

"He came down the hill and threw me this thing and said do it yourself." He said. As he said that everyone who didn't know me very well glared at me. When he said that a lightning bolt appeared above his head.

"Whats your name?" Asked Chiron.

"Rudy Estiban." He said proudly.

"All hail, Rudy Estiban, Son of Zeus. Lord of the Sky, King of the Gods and Master of Lightning." Chiron announced. He looked around to everyone bowing to him and smiled. After about 30 minutes the other boy woke up and his name was Barry Thompson he was the Son of Poseidon.

Over the next few weeks, people who I call my friends, have been blaming me for things. Katie said I destroyed the grass and plants on and around the Demeter Cabin. Travis and Conner said I told Chiron about their prank. So on and so forth. The one that really hit me hard was when Clarisse blamed me for breaking her third electric spear. One by one all my friends left me. They all said I did something. No matter what I tell them they don't believe me.

The last straw for the gods, other than my father, was when another prophecy was told about me. The Prophecy goes as told:

 _The Child of the Sea shall be betrayed_ _To fight against friends with a broken blade_ _Sentenced by Zeus to Eternal Damnation_ _This shall threaten all of Creation_ _Without the help of the one true Hero_ _Chance to win is all but Zero_

 _ **Flashback in the flashback end**_

From there all I had was Annabeth. She is everything to me. If I lost her I would lose myself. I went to dinner and I ate fast and left to my cabin. I layed on my bed and fell asleep. I shot awake from some dreams of Tartarus and the Giant War. I walked out of my cabin and leaned against the rail. I glanced up to the moon. I have always liked the moonlight and also who it signifies. The Goddess Artemis. While I was thinking of the beauty of the moon I saw an Athena camper leave her cabin. She had long flowing hair. She ran to the forest and disappeared into the trees. I followed her into the forest. After about ten or so minutes I realized where we were. It was Annabeth and I's secret spot. It was a beautiful clearing about 50 feet in diameter and it was majestic.

A little less than half of the clearing was a deep freshwater spring perfect for swimming. It was heated by a geothermal vent at the bottom so it was always the perfect temperature. The rest of the clearing was soft grass to lay on. In the center of the clearing was a boy whose face was covered in shadows and the girl was covered in shadows as well.

"When are you going to leave him so we can make our relationship known?" The boy asked. That voice I know that voice. It was Rudy.

"Soon Rudy, I just need to figure out how. We have been through so much together. This could break him, if he found out." This one was all too familiar. The girl was Annabeth.

"Well, I know now so no need to tell me anything." I said from the shadows making myself known. I stepped into the clearing. Red was beginning to cloud my vision. "How could you do this. HOW?" I yelled.

"He is better in every way." Annabeth said.

"He can't even lift a sword without sweating." I said the ground starting to shake and power rolling off me in waves. "He has yet to even save anyone. I have saved the world twice. TWICE, ANNABETH. WHAT THE FUCK HAS HE DONE." There was a full blown earthquake now. Annabeth and Rudy fell. "Rudy, the Hero of Olympus can't even stand during a tiny quake." I spat.

He tried to draw his sword, but he couldn't even stand on his own two legs. "Fight me then Percy." He said my name with as much venom as possible. "Let us fight for title of leader of this camp. Loser leaves forever."

The power was rolling off me even more now. "Fighting you is useless, because you are useless. When you can lift a sword I will fight you." I said as I walked away.

"DO NOT TURN YOUR BACK ON ME" He yelled as he pulled out his gun and shot me in the back. Annabeth screamed and he shot her too. He then pulled out another gun and put it in my hand. People ran into the clearing and saw me and Annabeth on the ground. They looked to Rudy for an explanation.

"He saw me with my girlfriend then he shot her with that gun so I shot him." He said.

"Call the gods." Someone yelled. Someone else ran off to call them then they flashed down.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU HAVE SLAIN YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND?" Bellowed my father. Someone came to me and cuffed me. I was then flashed away


	2. Broken Blade

Chapter 2

Broken Blade

 _ **3rd Person POV**_

When the flash died down Percy was in the Olympian Throne room. He was chained to the floor in Imperial gold chains.

"Perseus Jackson you are here for the murder of Annabeth Chase and the attempted murder of my son Rudy Estiban." Thundered Zeus.

"I didn't kill her." Percy said with a small voice and no emotion visible is his once bright eyes. "I saw Annabeth with Rudy. I got mad. Mad enough that the ground started to shake. I don't even use guns. If I were to kill someone I would use Riptide. I wouldn't use a gun like a little bitch. The only person I know to do that is Rudy." Percy said his name with so much venom you could feel it running through your veins.

"You did kill her Perseus and for that we sentence you to 10,000 years to Tartarus." Yelled Zeus.

"I will not go back to that place." Percy said. As he said that the ground started to shake. Everyone looked to Poseidon.

"It's not me." He said. "Its Percy. How is he able to use his powers in those chains?" The ground was shaking so much now even Poseidon had trouble standing up. Percy started screaming in anger. All of the sudden Percy disappeared into mist. The only trace of him was the smell of the sea.

 _ **Percy POV**_

They were looking at me like I was a cold-blooded killer. I got mad. Madder than I have ever been. The ground started to shake. At this point I had blocked out all the gods. The earthquake kept growing bigger and bigger. Finally it was so strong that even Poseidon couldn't aim his trident at me. I screamed and my last thought was of the forest. I smelled the sea and then nature. Everything was quiet, the ground was even still. I opened my eyes and saw I was in a forest without chains and I even had Riptide in my pocket. I stood up and started running. I was running as fast as I could because I knew that the hunt would be after me.

I looked behind me and saw nothing. I turned back around and ran face first into a tree. I fell down and groaned in pain. I put my hand to my face and felt the warm substance known as blood. I got up and ran to a pond and dunked my face into it. When I pulled my head out of the water I looked around and saw only trees. So, I did the logical thing I started walking in a random direction.

After about 20 minutes of walking I saw a flash of silver next to me. The Hunters. I thought. Shit. I pulled out my pen and uncapped it. Out sprang the familiar three foot bronze leaf-shaped blade of Anaklusmos, or Riptide.

In seconds I was surrounded. "Perseus Jackson drop your sword and turn yourself in. We won't torture you if you do." Thalia said.

"Sorry but I did nothing wrong. Rudy shot me for not fighting him. Then to get out of trouble he shot her to blame me. He is the worst type of male there is. I would never hurt Annabeth no matter how pissed I get." I said.

There was the sound of a bow being released and I ducked just as a silver arrow flew over my head. I yelled and the river about a mile away exploded and surrounded me. I thought of how cold Thalia was being to me and just as I thought that the water around me froze. I commanded the water to cover my body and become movable ice armor. The water that was left obeyed. I felt myself grow a little tired from the ice control. Artemis had a look of pure terror on her face. I turned all the ice that surrounded me into spears and launched them at the hunters. I thought of the spot behind Artemis and mist traveled there. When I reformed I looked behind me and saw that the armor was still standing so it looked like I never moved. Cool. The hunt dodged all the spears.

I ran away making too much noise as I did. The hunters that were near me turned around and fired at me. Most I dodged, but a few got my arms and legs. I yelled in pain and dove into a cave, making the cave collapse behind me.

 _ **Present**_

I am wondering through the forest and three flashes occur behind me. I turn around and I see Poseidon, Artemis, and Ares.

"Milady and Milords what can I do for you on this fine night?" I ask.

"You are coming to Olympus with us, Percy." My father said.

"Well if it's not to say sorry for wrongly accusing me of a murder I didn't commit, then sorry can't help you." I said.

"Whether you did it or not boy we have our orders. You are coming with us." Artemis snarled at me.

"Sorry, I can't. I am sorry, Lady Artemis." I said as I mist traveled away.

"Damnit that punk got away. I was looking forward to a fight." Said Ares.

"Then you have one." I yelled. Ares turned around only to get a sword where the sun don't shine. He fell to the ground screaming in pain I just lopped off his head. Next was Poseidon. He pointed his Trident at me and I ran to him. As we crossed weapons I felt the pure power of the sea in him. I jumped back as a silver arrow passed between us.

I pushed off the ground with all my strength and made a downward swing at Poseidon. He blocked it with his trident and used the but of it to hit me. I flew back about 20 feet and hit a tree.

"Ouch. That hurt, _father_." I snarled. Artemis and Poseidon ran at me at the same time and I blocked my dads thrust and caught Artemis' slash. They looked at me bewildered. Poseidon pushed my blade down and Artemis punched me in the face. I flew back again. This time as I tried to get up Poseidon swung his trident full force down. The only thing is he wasn't aiming for me. I realized too late he was going for Riptide. He hit my blade with as much godly strength he could muster and the sword shattered.

The sword that I fought in two wars with was broken. I looked at it and flew back again. I was in shock. Artemis ran at me and stabbed at my chest. I made no attempt to stop her. I looked down and saw a foot long blade fully in my chest. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what she did. I didn't even try to hit her.

I coughed up blood as my father called Apollo to heal me so I can have a proper trial, again. Apollo flashed in and saw me with the knife in my chest.

"Good Gods." He said.

"Apollo." I said weakly. "You have t-to belie...ve me. I-I-I never k-k-killed Anna-Annabeth. R-Rudy shot -h-her. Tell my m-mom I am sorr..." I said as I felt my world fade to black.

 _ **3rd Person POV**_

"Apollo." Percy said weakly. "You have t-to belie...ve me. I-I-I never k-k-killed Anna-Annabeth. R-Rudy shot -h-her. Tell my m-mom I am sorr..." He didn't even finish his sentence before his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus, Bane of Kronos and Slayer of Giants, destroyer of Monsters was dead. After all he did. Everything he did for both camps. After all that he was killed by the gods.

"He was supposed to be imprisoned not killed." Poseidon said.

"Well, he is a male so he deserved it. He killed a women." Said Artemis.

"We must tell the camps." Apollo said.

 _ **Percy POV**_

When I opened my eyes I was in front of the River Styx. In front of me was a women about six feet. She had on a black dress and on the dress was small galaxy's. She had supernovas in her eyes. Wait…no, not in her eyes her eyes were real supernovas.

"Who...who are you?" I asked.

"I am Lady Chaos." She said.

"Oh, um. What should I do? Am I supposed to bow?" I asked.

She chuckled at that. "No, I don't like people bowing to me." She said. Now the reason as to why I am here. I want to give you a second chance. This time you will have all my powers as well as your birth ones."

"Why are you bringing me back?" I asked. "There are better hero's than I out there. People like Achilles or Perseus. I'm not anyone special."

"You took on two Olympian Gods and didn't get hurt. The only reason you died was because you couldn't hit the person you love."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I knew what she was talking about, but I couldn't ever tell anyone. The only problem is I no longer love her. Not after she shoved a knife through my chest.

"You are in love with Atremis. At least you were before she killed you."

"So I can come back now?" I asked.

She had a look of contemplation on her face. "Yes but you are to come back to kill the Olympians. This time you are to not save but kill. You will come back three years after your death and you will have a blade that can send an Immortal strait to the void."

"Where will I be for those three years waiting?" I asked her.

"You were sentanced to life in Tartarus and even I can't break that." She said "Though three years up here is 300 down there. You can either spend eternity there or 300 years. Choose young hero."

"I accept." I said bowing.

"Good choice hero. You are to come back as both the Son of Poseidon and my son."

I looked up at her in disbelief. "Your son?"

"Yes hero."

"I'll do it." I said.

There was a bright flash of Light and then darkness. When I regained consciousness all I smelled was Sulfur. Well here goes 300 years.


	3. Once More Into The Night

**_He_** ** _re is the next chapter._**

Chapter 3

Once more into the night

When I opened my eyes I saw the cavern of Tartarus.

"You will gain your new powers as your body prepares for them. So to gain fire you need to bathe it the Phlegethon and so forth." Chaos said. "Use your time down here to train and get better. For to leave this place you must defeat Tartarus himself in single combat. To the death."

"Well fuck." I looked around and all I saw was the bladelands, as I like to call them. They look like tall grass but in reality they are blades of stygian iron. I looked at a nearby tree and saw a small but thick broken branch. I grabbed the branch and broke it further until it was about seven inches in length and two inches in diameter. I grabbed one of the blades being careful not to get cut and using my shoelace I fashioned a makeshift sword.

After I did this I took my other shoelace and cut it in half and used one for one shoe and the other for the other shoe. I then started walking toward the light. I know what you are thinking. Percy don't walk to the light but the thing is I won't die that easy. I walked and walked and walked. Getting attacked again and again and again. After what felt like a week I came upon my first real challenge. I went over a hill and came eye to eye with a pair of solid golden eyes.

Kronos and I stared each other down for a few minutes. Sea green to Gold. When he finally spoke. "Perseus Jackson, what a pleasant surprise. Did the gods betray you like I said they would? I bet you wished you helped me back then huh?"

"They may have betrayed me but even I know that they were the lesser of the two evils. You would have destroyed Western Civilization."

"Maybe so, but you'll never see any of them again now that I have you this'll be so much fun." He said while looking at me with the hunger of a great white shark.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I said defiantly.

"We'll see." He replied nonchalantly. Is the next instant he was next to me then I felt myself being flashed away.

When I reappeared I was in what looked like a torture room. From there I guessed what was about to happen. Celestial bronze chains appeared on my wrists and ankles. I was then shoved onto the table. Kronos looked at me in the eyes and smiled his evil little smile. He then took out a knife that I swore I knew. The I saw the markings on the hilt. It was Annabeth's dagger. The one she lost in the pit.

Over the next 290 years Kronos did unimaginable things to me. He took a glove covered in tar and then broken pieces of glass and dragged it over my skin. He took Annabeth's dagger and stabbed my old Achilles's spot. I was tortured in the most gruesome of ways. The worst was him Polybotes and Phorphion drowning me then electrocuting me.

After 290 years of this I gained enough power to do what I did in the Olympian Throne room. I screamed as loud as I could and focused all my power into my wrists and ankles. I felt the chains shatter. I then focused on the place I felt safest in the pit. The home of Damasen.

I reappeared in his tent. There was dust everywhere telling me he hasn't been here in awhile.

Tartarus absorbed him.

I focused again on the Phlegethon and I appeared there. The river was hot and I felt the heat coming at me in waves. The river of fire is just like ocean. Calm and serene but at the same time deadly and disastrous.

I took one step forward and smiled. I then did the deadliest think I have ever done. I cannonballed into the river of fire.

When I entered the water it felt cold like the heat was so intense that my senses we're burned off. Then the heat hit. It was the hottest thing I have ever felt. I screamed and the water went into my mouth. Then it was 10 times worse.

I propelled myself out of the water and onto the glassy land of Tartarus. I felt a new power within by body. I felt the flames of the River Phlegethon within me. I opened my hand and let this new power be unleashed and when the flames came they weren't orange and red or even blue or green. They were black. I could create hellfire.

I walked toward the heart of Tartarus since that is where I will find the Primordial of the Pit. After about an hour of walking through vast wastelands and giant mountains. I came across a bow. This bow wasn't just any old bow though. The name on the bow was Pashupatastra.

"This bow is one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. In one shot if you wished you could destroy the planet or just a single person." Chaos said. "The bow also grants its owner to be a perfect shot every time."

"Well at least I would be good with a bow." I replied. When I pulled back on the string an arrow appeared. "That's cool as hell."

"This is the weapon of the Hindu God Shiva God of Destruction. It can transform its shape from a bow to a spear to a sword." She said. "Any weapon you can think of it becomes. It can change shape in the blink of an eye."

I thought of how Riptide looked and the bow changed instantly into Riptide. It even said Anaklusmos. Then I thought of Clarisse's electric spear. In the blink of an eye it became her spear. I touched the tip and I felt electricity go through me.

"This thing is so cool. So the Hundu's are still around?" I asked.

"No hence the fact that you have their most important and dangerous weapons in their Pantheon." Chaos said.

Being the smart person I am I replied with, "Oh."

I imagined the spear as Riptides pen form and it became a pen. "Only ten years left."

Over the course of the next ten years monsters attacked me and I killed them. One night, or at least I think it was night, I was inspecting the weapon and I saw these weird markings on it.

विध्वंसक

I asked Chaos about them and she told me that the meant The Destroyer in Hindi. I thought it was funny that I was destined for this weapon when my own name means the same thing.

I also went to the darkest place in Tartarus no train in all types of darkness and shadow abilities. I can now turn myself into a shadow and kill anything with Pash( the nickname I gave Pashupatastra.)

Of all my powers I now have Fire, Darkness and shadows, water and ice, all abilities to control earth, wind and lightning(which I got after turning Pash into the master bolt and blowing myself up), perfect hunting prowess, speed to rival both Hermes and Artemis, and Chaos herself tough me creation and destruction powers, as well as creating portals and incredible super strength.

Now all that is left is to fight and kill the Lord of The Pit

LORD TARTARUS


	4. Death of a Primordial

**_He_** ** _re is the next chapter._**

Chapter 4

Death of a Primordial

 ** _3rd Person POV_**

Over the past Three years Camp Half-Blood didn't have much change. They thought a ruthless killer had been killed by the gods and they were glad about it.

Camp Jupiter on the other hand was mad that the gods killed Percy and had all but stopped worshipping Diana and Neptune. Mars was on their shit list as well but being the patron of Rome they let it slightly slide.

Jason, Nico, and Thalia left the Olympians in search of Percy. Jason and Thalia were told he was missing, and Nico felt his soul enter the underworld then leave it. As if he was near death but brought back. Nico, Thalia, and Jason were searching everywhere but to no prevail.

 ** _Percy POV_**

I traveled to the heart of Tartarus and took out Pash in Riptide form and stabbed the heart. The ground shook and Tartarus himself appeared in his 30 foot form.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?" Tartarus yelled.

"Well given the fact that I spent 290 years being tortured by Kronos to the point I can no longer feel pain from a blade and I swam in the Phlegethon so that burned of all my nerve points then I spent 10 years roaming the pit learning new powers, yeah you can say I am insane." I replied sarcastically.

"I WILL KILL YOU SEA SPAWN." He bellowed. Tartarus' scythe appeared in his hands and he swing down at me. I changed Pash into a shield. Not just any shield, Captain America's shield. I put the shield above my head and the scythe hit. I heard a snap and looked up to see that his scythe split in two pieces. His face had the look of utter confusion. I changed Pash into a bow and fired an arrow at him.

He sucked the arrow into his vortex. That sounded a lot more dirty than I meant. But anyway back to this stupid fight.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT A PRIMORDIAL WITH A SINGLE SHOT? EVEN IF YOU DO POSSESS

PASHUPATASTRA YOU CAN'T BEAT ME THAT EASY." He exploded. No I mean literally exploded. I sensed that he was still around but I couldn't pinpoint his location. While looking around I get hit with a gigantic fist.

I was sent flying off the heart and into the Acheron River. Or the River of Pain. All of my nerves were turned into overdrive and I felt all the pain I have ever felt in my whole life at one time. It was like I took a swim in both the Styx and Phlegethon then rolled around in the blade lands then put in a giant pool of lemon juice.

I struggled to swim to the edge of the River and got out. I heaved what little fire water I had in my stomach and looked at Tartarus who was visible once again.

 ** _3rd Person POV_**

 ** _Olympian Throne Room_**

It was an average council meeting for the Olympians and Zeus and Poseidon we're arguing, Aphrodite and Ares were making out, Hephaestus was making a trap for them, Apollo was being shot at by Artemis, Hermes was not his usual self and hadn't been since Percy died. Dionysus was passed out drunk, Hera was trying to find out if Zeus slept with another Mortal, you know the usual.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they felt and unknown but familiar power come over them. This power was immense. It was so powerful that the gods started sweating. Athena realized that they haven't felt this level of power since the Creator was here.

"It's Chaos. Someone has pissed off the Creator."Athena said while sweating buckets.

"Wrong dear one." Said a voice.

"SHOW YOURSELF." Zeus thundered. Or at least tried to through the power level.

"DO NOT TALK TO ME THAT WAY OLYMPIAN." Screamed Chaos. She showed herself and the power in the room doubled. All the gods were thrown from their thrones and onto their knees.

"I..I...I'm s-sorry Lady C-C-Chaos." Zeus stuttered.

"The power you feel is a dear old friend of yours. This is his power from deep in the pit." Chaos said. "What you felt before I came was only a tenth of his power level. He makes me look like a bug on the windshield as the mortals would put it."

"Who?" Asked Athena.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson." She said and then she disappeared.

"Well we are all dead now. We wronged him and then killed him. If that is his power now we are all fucked. Apollo said bluntly.

"Iris show us Percy Jackson." Zeus said. An image appeared in the middle of the room to show Percy and Tartarus himself locking blades in battle.

 ** _3rd person POV_** ** _The Heart of Tartarus_** ** _Right after POV changed_**

Percy looked at Tartarus and his sea green eyes took on and eternal sea green light. They started glowing and as did his body. His skin started leaking sea green aura. Something still to this day a good or Primordial only did in their true form.

Tartarus was so surprised by this he wasn't prepared for the wave of power that hit him and knocked him back into a cliff. Percy's aura was bubbling around him then it changed color. It turned a deep black. It made Nyx and Erebus look like light and day. I was so dark that only one person had seen something this dark. Chaos herself shortly before the creation of the universe.

Percy's eyes also took on this deep black. Not just the iris thought the entire eye. Iris, pupil, and the white of the eyes were the darkest black anyone had ever seen. The aura around him solidified around his skin into a suit of armor. The armor was the same black but looked like the medieval legendary black knight. His suit was small but covered the full body. It wasn't overly bulky and didn't hinder body movement. /192758-black-knight.html if you wanted to see it)

Percy looked at himself then at Tartarus and shot his body toward him at speeds rivaling the speed of light. Percy was so fast that he didn't stop at Tartarus and flew past him leaving a cut on his arm. Tartarus made a new blade appear in his hands. The blade was made of Tartarian Steel. Black as night with darker black and red flames just like his scythe. Speaking of which it appeared as well fully fixed.

Percy pulled out Pash and spike. Spike is what he named the sword he made when he first fell here. Tartarus and Percy squared off and then shot at each other. Percy took the first swing with Pash and blocked Tartarus' swing with spike. The makeshift sword held against the Primordial weapon. Percy's swing was blocked by the scythe and they stayed there trying to push each other back. Their blades were locked and they were staring each other down. Percy dislodged his weapons and jumped back. Tartarus did the same. They watched each other for a minute looking for opening. Percy's form was perfect but Tartarus had one opening so Percy took it. Percy shot at Tartarus at unrivaled speeds again. This time he could control it and he pierced Tartarus right in his heart with spike. Then he swing Pash in a wide arc and removed Tartarus' head from his shoulders.

Tartarus was dead. His body flickered a few times then he crumbled into white dust before blowing away in an unseen wind.

"All hail Lord Perseus Jackson, Primordial of The Pit and the Earth. Titan of Time Lord of the East and Titan of Light. Bane of the Titans and Giants, Slayer of Kronos and Gaea, with many more titles I hereby claim you as a Primordial being."

I turned around and saw the fate looking at me with a sea-green string in their hands.

"Hand over Pashupatastra young hero." They said in unison. I handed them the weapon and they merged my life string with the blade. "This is now your symbol of power. Never in the history of the gods has a weapon from another Pantheon become a weapon to a different one."

 ** _Olympian Throne Room_**

"What did they mean by weapon of another Pantheon?" Asked Zeus.

"The weapon that Perseus killed Tartarus with is one of the strongest weapons in the universe. It's name is Pashupatastra and it is the weapon of the Hindu god of Destruction and changing Shiva. It is only beat by the sword of Chaos and the sword of Order. If that is really Pashupatastra then we are all dead for certain. Now just to reform but to fade. Perseus Achilles Jackson just killed the strongest of the Primordials and sent him to the Realm of The Faded. He will send us _all_ to the _Realm of The Faded_.


	5. Rise of The One True Hero

**_He_** ** _re is the next chapter._**

Chapter 4

Rise of The One True Hero

 ** _Percy POV_**

"To claim The Pit you must do two things, one you have already done which is to defeat the Primordial of The Pit." The Fates said. "The second however is even more difficult, you must crawl out of the pit with you own two hands. You must climb down the hole that you came from."

"Which hole did I come down?" I asked.

"You will know when you see it." The left one said.

With nothing else to do I started walking around the pit to find my hole. That sounded dirty. I walked endlessly around trying to find the hole. The only things I found though were monsters, monsters, and even more monsters.

After about a week of searching through this desolate pit of damnation I found it. I felt a strong pull toward a certain hole. I controlled the winds into pushing myself off the ground and into the air toward the hole.

Once my head was in the hole all my powers stopped working. I could only use my own body strength to climb out of Tartarus. Or should it be Perseus now? Not the time to think about that now. All I could do was climb.

 ** _Hades POV (Not even I saw this coming) 6 weeks later_**

Three years that is how long Perseus Jackson has been missing from the underworld. That is until we saw him kill Tartarus and force him to fade. Now we are all fearing for our immortality. When Tartarus was killed his blood was red. What does that mean? Does the sword make everyone around it mortal l? Or just his enemy's? I pray that we may never see the hard way.

What is this feeling? I feel someone climbing out of the pit. I hope it isn't Percy. I flashed to the side of the pit and a hand appeared from the pit. The hand was bloody and caked in blood and sweat. Then came the other hand. Then his head. It was Perseus.

Percy climbed out of the pit and laid on the ground.

"You have no idea how tiring it is to climb out of Tartarus. Or do you Lord Hades. I don't want to fight you. I like you. During my 'Trial' you supported me. You didn't want me to face such a severe punishment. You and Hestia are safe as long as you stay out of this." Percy said with a look in his eye that said he wasn't kidding. "You get in my way then you will pay the price. A price you may not be willing to pay."

I looked at him in fear. I know I'm supposed to be the scary one but right now he is downright terrifying. He changed so much since he was killed by Artemis.

"I will not try to stop you. Hestia is peaceful so she will not fight either." I said.

His eyes took an evil glint and they glowed with black light, "Good." He then disappeared in a sea breeze.

 ** _3rd Person POV The Olympian Throne Room_**

Hades flashed onto Olympus for the first time in three years. "I need to speak with Hestia." He said.

"For what reason brother?" Zeus spat.

"It is about the coming war." Hades replied in an equally spiteful tone.

"What war?" Zeus asked confused.

"The one with Perseus Jackson, father." Athena said. "Perseus could be our downfall. With that weapon he can kill us all."

"A mortal could never defeat the council." Zeus boasted.

"He is a Primordial now, father." Athena reminded him. "There is nothing we can do to him without him completely wiping the floor with us in a battle."

"What if we use the Greek Demigods?" Ares said.

"I don't know about you Ares but I'm not putting my children on the line like that." Athena said.

"Clarisse and my kids can distract him while I kill him. Watch me end this once and for all."

"You couldn't beat him with Poseidon and Artemis at your side." Athena scolded "That was when he was mortal. Now he can kill you with the flick of his wrist."

"Just watch." He said flashing away.


	6. First Blood

_**Sorry i havent posted in awhile my brother broke my computer and its weird to write on my phone. But without further ado heres the next chapter.**_

 _ **First Blood**_

 **Percy POV**

When I disappeared from the underworld I went to my mother's house to get her somewhere safe. Now that I am at war with Olympus they will target her to get to me. I arrived there pretty quickly but something felt off.

I ran up the stairs and saw the door had been busted open. I went in and saw Ares shove a sword into Paul's chest and my mother was being killed by a boy I didn't know.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I yelled.

"Sorry I was taking out the trash." The boy I didn't know replied. "Are these people important to you or something? What a loser."

 **3rd Person POV**

Percy's eyes glowed a deep red light through his closed eyelids and when he opened them they were red with three commas inside, then the commas spun and turned into a red six blade shuriken with a six sided star inside with the pupil being black. Both Ares and his son Bobby felt unrelenting bloodlust come from Percy.

The bloodlust that was radiating from Percy brought Bobby to his knees. Ares was shaking and he had a look of pure fear on his face.

Percy was showing both of the their worst fears. A new power unlocked when Percy saw his worst fear, it's known as the power of the Sharingan. Ares was seeing Percy defeating him again and Bobby was seeing his own death. Both of those would happen very soon.

 **Olympus**

The Olympians were watching Ares kill Percy's mother and stepfather, in disgust, when the door flew open and Percy came through. They saw something awaken in Percy and Percy ran at Ares.

Percy ran forward and summoned Pash, Ares barely had time to block Percy's first hit and instantly Percy was striking at Ares again. Bobby finally overcame his shock and ran at Percy to try to kill him. Keyword try.

Bobby swung at Percy only to swing through him and hit Ares. Percy on the other hand turned his body into mist.

The entire Olympian Council watched in awe as Percy decimated Ares and Bobby. Percy stabbed Bobby through the chest as he blew Ares back with a blast of fire. Percy opened a crack in the earth and pushed Bobby in. Ares enraged that Percy took out one of his kids ran at Percy and blindly attacked him.

"How did you reform so quickly?" Percy asked as he lazily block Ares' downward slash.

"I am the Olympian God of War." He boasted.

"Yeah well I'm the Primordial of the Pit and next time you go down there you're staying. Oh wait nevermind Pash is going to kill you and make you fade."

Ares ran at Percy and swung his sword in an expertly way. In mid swing Ares turned it into a double barrel sawed-off shotgun and pulled the trigger. When the dust cleared Percy looked different. His whole body was black all except his eyes. They were like mini galaxies. The eyes of Chaos. Percy swung his sword so fast that it looked like it never moved. That was until Ares' sword arm fell off. Ares screamed in pain and clutched his golden stump.

Percy glared at Ares before loping his head off his shoulders. The Olympians watched in horror as Ares slowly and painfully crumbled into white dust and blew away in a non-existent wind. Percy looked dead at the Olympians through the invisible Iris Message and said, "First Blood Olympians. First Blood goes to me. This will be your end." He waved his hand and IMs opened to the camps and in a four way message. "Hello campers of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter as well as the Hunters. My name is Percy Jackson. You all know me as the Hero of Olympus or rather the ex Hero of Olympus. I was sent to Tartarus on false charges. These Gods have spun their own strings of fate when they sent me to Tartarus. Chaos himself gave me his powers destroy Olympus brick by brick." He chuckled. "I once heard someone else say that before. His name was Luke Castellan, the son of Hermes. He joined the Titans. While I won't do something like that, I will still tear down Olympus. I don't want to kill the demigods, but those who attack me will meet their end. Zeus and the other Olympians have bought their own doom with their actions. Chaos is not happy with them, she told me of all their secret deeds over the years they've been in power and it makes the trojan war look like two children fighting over a toy.

"Chaos gave me all I need to take out the Olympians. Some of them can stay on the council. Like the ones that have done their jobs properly. For example, Lady Hestia. Others though I am going to make them fade. I have a sword from the Hindi pantheon called Pashupatastra it's the sword that Shiva himself once wielded. Then just now Ares awakened a new visual prowess in me. The sharingan, but for some reason I don't have the regular sharingan I have the Mangekyou Sharingan. I never thought the damn thing existed let alone I would get it. Let me tell you it's nice. Would the following Olympians please flash to me you will be the ones I pardon. Hestia, Hades, and Apollo. Those are the only ones. Everyone else," Percy smirked, "you can say your prayers even though that won't help you."

Then Percy faded from view. No flashing or pop disappearing, no he slowly faded.


	7. War Prep

_**War Preparation**_

 _ **New Powers**_

 _ **Camp**_ _ **Half-Blood**_

All the campers were rushing around making weapons, traps, and New Rome was helping to build a fifty foot wall around all of Camp Half-Blood. Jason and the rest of the living seven we're training the new campers all they knew. Chiron was doing everything he could but his heart wasn't in it as much as before the wars because his favorite student was the one against him.

It's been three weeks since Percy revealed that their next threat was him. None of the campers thought he would just let them live. Everyone knew he would exterminate all traces of the Olympian Gods. Some figured after the war he would kill all the ones that were too young to come to camp or had no idea they were demigods.

The Ares campers were on a warpath to avenge their father and brother. Even though Ares was an abusive father they loved him for he was their dad. The Olympians abolished the law of interacting with the campers so they could stop someone who was as powerful as the creator of the universe.

None of the campers saw the crow with Perseus' sharingan watching everything they were doing and all of their war council's with the Gods.

"How are defences?"Artemis asked.

Athena look over the map pointed to several a few locations and said, "We need better defense in these six locations, the wall is weakened here, and we don't have enough demigods to stop an army. No doubt Percy has an army of monsters to attack us now that he is the Primordial of The Pit."

"We need to protect the campers from him. No matter what we do he cannot make it past these walls." Zeus said. "From now on every good stays here inside their cabins. We need to be as close to the demigods as possible."

He looked at the Half-Bloods present and said, "Leave us. We need to talk about some things that do not involve you." The campers walked out of the war room in the big house and Hecate put up a spell so no one could hear what was being said. "We need to stay here so when Perseus attacks, the campers will think that he is attacking them. He was speaking the truth when he said he wouldn't attack the campers."

"I can't put my children at risk like that." Hermes said. "I am not doing this I'm taking my kids away from camp."

"If you leave now Perseus will kill you and the Half-Bloods present. If he doesn't then I will." Zeus spat.

Hermes looked at his father and flipped him off saying, "Peace, bitch." Then he flashed to his cabin.

"Ok then now that he's gone. Poseidon, it's time that you released Atheos.

 _ **Percy POV**_

I looked into my reflection in the water and saw my new eyes. They were amazing. They were red with three commas inside, then the commas spun and turned into a red six bladed shuriken with a six sided star inside with the pupil being black.

"Well hello, Perseus." Chaos said behind him.

"Hey Chaos. How's it going." I replied.

Chaos looked at me with a smile and asked, "Did you listen to the war meeting?"

I did indeed listen to it. I had no clue Zeus would take it that far. What am I saying? It's Zeus, of course he would take it this far. I had a few questions about it though.

"Yes I did. I have a question though. Who is Atheos?"

"That's a good question. The truth is I don't know who it is. I was asleep for a few thousand years. I know it has something to do with Poseidon though. But to who Atheos is I can't answer that."

I looked down in defeat. I had just lost my mother and stepfather and I don't know what to do.

Chaos looked at me and said, "If it's any consolation I'm sorry about what happened to your parents."

"It wasn't just them." I said. "There were three lives in that apartment. When that Ares spawn shoved his sword in my mother's stomach, he killed my unborn baby sister. My mother was six months pregnant with a girl. I sensed three lives fade. Even though she didn't show it, it was there.

"If I just didn't stop and talk to Hades I would have been there to save them. Ares wouldn't've killed them." I was now full on crying. Showing all the weakness I have hidden all this time. Chaos walked forward and pulled me into a hug. I tensed up at first then I relaxed into her hug.

"You still have a mother Percy, I am here for you. You are my son remember?"

"Yeah, I know. So what do you have to say about what happened to my eyes?"

"Well the Shinto's took pity on you and your experiences so they blessed you with the best of the visual prowess. You already know the name of it, correct?"

"Yes. It's the Mangekyou Sharingan. Next is the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, then the Rinnegan. If I'm lucky I'd get the Rinne-Sharingan. I learned all this in the Naruto anime."

"It wasn't just an anime. Masashi Kishimoto could see into the world of Naruto and he wrote about what he saw."

I looked up at him in shock. "So it's real? All of it?"

"Yes. It is all real. There in that world Boruto's story has already come to an end. All that's left to do is write about it."

I never knew any of it was real or that I would be blessed by the Shinto Gods. "What powers does it give me?"

"You have perfect precognitive abilities you can see an attack before it happens, you can place people under a spell or genjutsu, now that you have the Sharingan you have chakra so you can do ninjutsu as well, you can use Amaterasu a black fire that can't be ever put out until whatever it's touching is no more, Tsukuyomi a special genjutsu, Susanoo an impenetrable armored avatar, and you will one day unlock the Rinnegan.

"That's not all you have but that's the main stuff. It's unknown to me if you will get the Rinne-Sharingan or not but no matter what you will have the Rinnegan. Now I have a mission for you. You need allies. Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace will do well with you."

"Hmm…now that I think about it you're right." I said.

She smirked at me and created a portal. With my Sharingan active I learned how she did that and created one myself thinking of Nico di Angelo.

 _ **3RD PERSON POV**_

 _ **Olympians**_

Poseidon, it's time that you released Atheos. He's needed for this mission. Percy is dangerous so we need someone equally as dangerous. Atheos is your son Poseidon, yours and that devil spawn. What was her name? Ahh yes, Lilith. The first Demon of Lucifer.


	8. Atheos

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or PJO/HoO. This goes for every chapter._**

 ** _Atheos_**

 ** _άθεος_**

 ** _3rd Person_** ** _POV_**

 ** _Olympians_**

"What? We can release...him." Athena yelled. "He is the pitamy of evil. The son of Lilith would kill us the second he got here."

"We will put him under a sacred oath." Zeus said smugly.

"No he's my son and I still won't agree to this. Those red eyes hold so much bloodlust that he is swimming in it. He doesn't control water at all only blood."

"That is why he's useful. With that power he can stop Perseus in his tracks." Zeus said. "Since none of you agree I invoke Kings Law. With this you must do everything I tell you too no matter what. Poseidon release Atheos."

With that Poseidon flashed out of the room.

 ** _With Poseidon_**

 ** _Still 3rd Person_**

Poseidon flashed to Atlantis and went down to the dungeon.

"Bring him in chains to dim his power. Celestial Bronze and Holy Steel." Zeus said in Poseidon's head.

Poseidon scuffed, of course I will bring him in chains, he thought. Poseidon went to the darkest coldest and bloodiest part of the dungeon and knocked in a pattern. The door opened and there was 100 of the seas deadliest beasts guarding only one cell. In the cell was a boy about 5'8" dark brown hair that covered his face and went just passed his shoulders. His face was mostly covered by his hair but through the hair he saw two glowing blood red eyes. The rest of him was well, he looked weak. He had a thin athletic build, but Poseidon knew from experience he could lift over a thousand pounds. He look Poseidon dead in the eyes and said, "Well, well, well, look at what we have here." His voice was evil and sinister and ancient. "The Lord of the Oceans right in front of me. To what do I owe the pleasure? Did you Olympians manage to piss off someone you couldn't handle?"

"Yes, his name is Perseus Jackson and he is as strong as Chaos if not stronger."

His eyes widened. "Stronger than chaos you say?"

"Yes." Poseidon replied in an irritated tone.

"What would you have me do?"

"Swear on the river Styx and on your immortality. Then come with me in Celestial Bronze and Holy Steel chains."

"Deal. I, Atheos Daemon, hereby swear to help Olympus as last night as is necessary until I am released from my oath or I am betrayed by the Olympians or their allies."

Thunder boomed overhead even under water to seal the oath. Poseidon waved his hand and the cell opened as well as chains appeared on Atheos. Then Poseidon flashed them to the other Olympians.

When they arrived Athena and Zeus were in a heated argument.

"He is not a good choice to use in this war. His name literally means Godless Demon. First name in Greek last name in Latin. He spoke Latin before it was created. It's the language of the demons."

"Thank you Lady Athena for explaining that." Said a voice behind the Olympians. The all looked at where the voice was and saw Atheos himself.

"Good now that you're here Atheos Daemon." Zeus said. "We can finally get started. You are powerful and we want you to take out someone. His name is Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon and adopted son of Chaos."

"Well that sucks. If he is who you say then I have no chance against him. All of you together can defeat me but even with me he can wipe the floor with us."

"Given that he also has what is called the Mangekyou Sharingan." Athena explained. "We don't know what exactly it does but when he unlocked it he was able to see attacks before they happened."

"Down in my prison I had Hulu. Crazy right? But when on Hulu I found this show called Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. They are Japanese animes and in that show is the Sharingan. They have the power to copy moves as they happen, see just about anything so the mist has no effect on them, and place people under an illusion. They called it Genjutsu. With that he can make you see anything he wants you to see. That's just the regular sharingan. If he has Mangekyou then he can also do Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo. The Susanoo is a giant armored Avatar that keeps the user 100% safe from all mental and physical attacks.

"Amaterasu is black flames that burn until whatever they are touching is gone. Even the ashes. Tsukuyomi is a special genjutsu that the owner is nothing short of a God. They can slow time in there so two minutes in the real world is 300 years there. In other words, we are all fucked. Especially when he unlocks the Rinnegan."

"What's the Rinnegan?" Asked Athena.

"Well the Rinnegan has all the abilities of the Sharingan plus the six paths techniques those are Deva Path: control over attractive and repulsive forces, Asura Path: ability to mechanise one's body

Human Path: soul extraction, Animal Path: the menagerie of summons available, Preta Path: chakra absorption, Naraka Path: access to the King of Hell.

"He can control Lucifer himself who might I add is stronger than me. In the show one man was born with the Rinnegan his name was Nagato. Poseidon can you summon my TV and PS4 up here, please. Along with that thing that gives me internet."

Poseidon did what was asked and Atheos set it all up. He logged into Hulu and put on the Episode 157 Assault on the Leaf Village! From there they watched until Nagato revived all the Leaf shinobi that were killed since he started attacking them.

Those were the six paths techniques. All of those in one person is very dangerous. Those aren't even all the powers of the Rinnegan either. Madara can create corporeal shadows in the invisible world of Limbo, which is only visible to the Rinnegan; Sasuke's Rinnegan allows him to shift spaces within a certain range of himself, and create portals to other dimensions; Momoshiki is able to absorb any ninjutsu with his right Rinnegan and subsequently release it from his left, and also with the form transform others into chakra-filled edibles. All of this is probably inside of Perseus for when he awakens the Rinnegan. In other words, we are fucked.

"Is there any way to stop him? I mean with the amount of power he has can we beat him?" Asked Athena.

"Of course we can. He is only one person." Zeus said.

"You saw all the stuff that happened in the show right? The flashy things like those balls of blue light were called rasengan. That would be what is known as Ninjutsu. To use that you need chakra. Same with the Sharingan you need chakra to activate it and keep it running. He has chakra so he can use ninjutsu as well. I have homework for you Olympians and the demigods. Watch all of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden so you can understand all about this stuff. He can't do everything on this because of chakra nature. Come to think of it he has all the Primordials powers due to his son of Chaos stuff so he has all five chakra nature's. Water, earth, fire, wind, and lightning. Go to your children and watch the anime so you can better understand."

With that the Olympians left.

 ** _Percy POV_**

Horse - Snake - Ram - Monkey - Boar - Horse - Tiger

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu."

A giant ball of fire blew from Percy's mouth.

Tiger - Rabbit - Dog - Ram - Dragon

"Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu."

A blade of wind came from my hands and connected with the fire style making it a Scorching wind blade. The blade flew forward and into a forest where it cuts down and burned any tree for about a mile.

Snake.

"Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave."

A giant wave of water washed over the trees and fire smothering it and saving the rest of the forest.

"Well that was a little too powerful." I said. "Now let's try this again shall we?"

Horse - Snake - Ram - Monkey - Boar - Horse - Tiger

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu."

Tiger - Rabbit - Dog - Ram - Dragon

"Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu."

This time it was less powerful and only went about 100 feet not hitting anything. I crossed my pointer and middle fingers in a t.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." A clone of myself appeared. "Go and scare the Gods." He then disappeared in mist.


End file.
